Giving in to desire
by Limonero
Summary: Heather and Alejandro spend a moment alone together during all stars. Rated M for a reason.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

The winner's cabin had the added bonus of separate rooms, something Heather loved. She was so sick of having to share with all the other team mates, and having her own privacy invaded. Now she could relax a little more, and was overjoyed to be able to sink into her own bed, not a pathetic bunk in a room shared with multiple other girls. She could only imagine how horrible it would have been to share with Jo and Gwen... heather shuddered slightly, before filing around in her suitcase for her pajamas. As she pulled them out, however, she jumped slightly; Alejandro had appeared in the doorway and was leaning against the frame casually as though he owned the place, his usual self-satisfied smirk present. Heather rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" the girl snapped, dropping her pajamas back into her suitcase. Alejandro's smirk turned into a grin at her irritation.

"And good evening to you, _chica_." he told her, casually strolling into the room while Heather glared at him.

"I'm sorry, do you mind?" she glowered up at the Spaniard as he seemingly inspected her room. "I'd like some privacy."

However, when Alejandro looked down at her, there was an added element to his smile that immediately made Heather tense. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something extra in his face, something that made her feel both curious and a little uneasy.

"So, could not help noticing that you have your own room, now." Alejandro began, though Heather just rolled her grey eyes again.

"Yeah, and I'd like to enjoy that. Get out." She pointed stiffly at the door, and he made his way towards it. At first, Heather was relieved, assuming he was going to leave her in peace, before with a gentle thud that somehow seemed to resonate much louder in Heather's head, he shut the door, spinning around to face her. The extra element to his smile was more prominent now, and recognition made her shudder slightly; it looked dangerously promiscuous...

"If you have your own room," he continued softly, moving towards her. "Then that means that we are alone."

Heather did not like the direction this was going in one bit. It was late at night, they were alone as Alejandro had said, he had that unnerving gleam on his eye and he'd shut the door... She was immediately apprehensive.

"What are you doing?" she spat. Despite the bravado in her voice, her eyes were wide, and her heart was pounding. She had begun to catch on to what his intent was, and it terriffied her. There was no way that this was happening... This had to be some sick joke...

"You know what I'm doing," the Spaniard purred, and the girl's heart almost stopped with the confirmation. Panic ran through Heather's veins and she balled her hands into tense fists, fingernails digging into the supple skin of her hands. Alejandro leaned in closer, and Heather found herself staggering backwards, feeling cornered and caged in the room; he'd managed to get her as far from the door as possible. The Spaniard slowly advanced, smirking, and though she continued to step back, he reached out, hands clamping gently but firmly around her forearms and halting her- Heather's teeth snapped together at his touch.

"You know I need you, mi àngel," he whispered lowly. "You know what you do to me. And I..." he reached out, rubbing a hand slowly down her back and sending a sudden jolt down her spine. "Do just the same thing to you."

It was true, and yet Heather had to deny it.

"Don't flatter yourself, you jerk..." she stammered out, voice weaker than she would have liked. Alejandro merely chuckled, clearly not believing her, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't I?" he questioned softly. "So if I were to do this..." one hand slipped down, and though Heather gave a sharp cry of protest, he pressed his fingers to the sensitive area between her legs. "...It would not arouse you, then?" As he spoke, he rubbed her gently. While Heather was infuriated she couldn't help the involuntary twitch of pleasure, and Alejandro shot her a triumphant smirk.

"Get off me, you disgusting pervert!" Heather hissed, flinching away, but inside her enemy had sparked something; now, as she saw him standing there with a powerful and lustful gleam in his eyes, she felt the tiniest flicker begin to grow in her stomach. The Latino pulled her forward once more, face almost amused by Heather's denial.

"Stop-" she began furiously, but he silenced her by pressing his lips onto hers, tongue shooting into her mouth. Heather's eyes widened, and every part of her was screaming that this was wrong. This was Alejandro, her greatest adversary, the biggest threat to her game. She couldn't give in to her emotional and physical desires, no matter how passionate his kiss was... The girl struggled in his arms, pulling her mouth away from his and glaring up at him, cheeks bright red.

"This isn't happening," she attempted to sound angry, but her breath was lost now, and her strength was crumbling by the minute. How many times had she imagined this in the darkest corners of her mind- Alejandro, coming to her room, his desires unquenchable, a gleam of longing in his eyes? How many times had she been disgusted with just how much she craved for the feel of his body against hers?

She was caught off guard when Alejandro pulled her tightly to his chest, brushing a strand of hair back from her face as he stared in an almost predatory manner at her. The lights were still on in the room, and she knew that the others would easily hear if anything went on. And yet, she felt trapped by both Alejandro and her own undeniable needs, caught in the moment.

"We both want the same thing," Alejandro murmured at her. "And tonight, we have the perfect opportunity, do we not?"

The more he spoke, the more the balance between what she should do and what her desires wanted her to do inside Heather was swayed. She was trying to stay strong, but with Alejandro's body already so close to hers, she found herself barely able of speech. He was in control; the realisation that this was inevitable shattered into her. He was going to get what he wanted, and right now, though she wanted to object and break away, Heather could not help admitting to herself that it was what she wanted as well.

Alejandro's hands roamed over her skin, as though exploring her slender body. She felt them hook under her flimsy halter top, before a moment later the thin fabric tore under his grip, and he tossed the threads aside almost urgently. Her pulse was increasing by the minute, heart racing, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to tell him to stop. She needed him, ached for him, and though it was intimidating, his hungry passion only fueled her desires...

His hands skillfully unclasped her strapless bra, tossing the garment across the room impatiently. Heather inhaled sharply as she felt his hands trail down her exposed stomach, before delving deeper, tucking into the waistband of her shorts. The feel of his skin on hers was increasing the twisted sensation increasing in the pit of her stomach, and as he tore down her shorts, her fists clenched- the desire was almost insatiable now. For a brief moment Alejandro paused, green eyes amused as he surveyed her underwear.

"A thong girl, are we, mi Amor?" he purred, before leaning in, breath tickling her earlobe. "Good. I find that _muy_ sexy, chica." his fingers gently above the top of her flimsy pants, the touch leaving a trail of goosebumps on Heather's skin, before his fingers curled around the waistband.

"Almost as sexy," he continued to whisper lowly, voice sending shivers down her spine. "As if you were wearing nothing at all..."

On his final words, he ripped the underwear off her legs, leaving Heather feeling more vulnerable than she ever had; she was stripped bare, standing there breathless and wide-eyed. His own green eyes were so hungry and passionate, as if they could consume every inch of her body. His shirt lay in tatters on the ground, and now he began to remove his own clothes, not taking his eyes off Heather's naked form. His body was so smooth, so toned, that Heather felt every inch of it fuel her craving. The moment his whole body was revealed, she felt her heart nearly stop with the moment of realisation that this was it- this was really going to happen...

His hands around her arms, Alejandro moved forward, Heather stumbling back onto the bed, her back hitting the mattress. The Spaniard leaned over her, eyes blazing, his legs slowly pushing between hers and opening them. Heather couldn't believe she was submitting to this- she needed to regain power, she needed to tell him not t be so presumptuous, that she would not do this, that she would not have sex with him-

Then she felt his body ram into hers sharply, and the force sent shudders down her body. Her spine arched slightly, pressure building up in her stomach. She could feel every sensitive muscle clenching, and her aches were burning now; like boiling water, her desire was growing hotter and more frantic every second. Alejandro began to move roughly, pounding into her in a steady rhythm. She was so close now, every movement of his sending another wave of rapture trembling down her body. However, the more satisfied she was, the more pressing her cravings grew- she found herself squeezing her eyes shut tensely. As he grinded closer and harder, Heather felt a strange, strangled gasp slip through her lips involuntarily. Her pleasure increased, and Alejandro leaned his head down, pressing his lips to her neck, murmuring her name, the sound of his voice making her body squirm. The feeling was growing too intense- she was gasping lowly and desperately now, panting. Her hands clawed at the sheets on the bed, fingers clenching tightly around them in order to try and release some of the tension. Alejandro thrust again, growing faster, his hands caressing Heather's bare torso, legs twisting around hers. His lips were uttering a long string of Spanish words between involuntary moans, and Heather could feel herself reaching a climax...

He pushed himself into her with the most force yet, and she felt his body contract suddenly, heat spreading through her as he reached his own climax, her name bursting through his lips in the fiercest moan yet. As he came, he moved upwards slightly against her body, rubbing himself against her, and the sensation was too much for Heather; the overwhelming passion set her over the edge, and her head flung back, her eyes bursting wide open, lips parting as wide as they would go. A rasping, guttural cry burst from her throat, filling the air. For a moment, she was blinded by the feeling, a feeling more powerful than Heather had ever experienced or even dreamed existed. Then she found herself slumping down, body tingling in the wake of the orgasm, jolts of ecstasy still shooting down her spine.

Alejandro slid out of her, instead pulling her into his arms, planting a soft kiss in the hollow of her collarbone. A faint gasp, so weak and delicate compared to her moans from earlier, fluttered from her lips. She was flushed and sweaty, pupils dilated, body still shuddering slightly from the impact of their intimacy. Alejandro's hands cupped Heather's face, staring deeply into her eyes, his lips curling into a slight smirk.

"Well, well," he purred silkily down at her. "That was even better than I had imagined."

Heather's mouth opened, but she couldn't drum up any words. Everything seemed hazy and surreal, and though she hated to admit it, Alejandro had been right; though she had always imagined him to be skilled in that particular department, Alejandro had turned out to be a much better lover than she had ever imagined. The sheets on the bed were tangled up now, pillows shoved off onto the floor. Wrapped in their own passion, neither had realized just how much they'd moved and thrashed about on the bed. Now, Heather felt too drained to care. Alejandro planted another kiss on her now tangled hair, then another on her forehead, then one just lightly om her plump lips. Heather she knew she should not have been allowing him to kiss her like that but somehow she could not bring herself to stop him right now.

"Well, one thing is for certain..." the Latino grinned slyly at a still flustered Heather. "We _must_ do that again."


End file.
